


Eritrea

by Rosey_Peach



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Kudos: 2





	Eritrea

**Asmara**

Ronnie travelled up the coast from Djibouti and into Eritrea, all the way up to the capital of Asmara. Originally she had planned to cross the Red Sea, she had even withstood the jokes from Roland about ‘parting the red sea’ and to be honest she had been a little bit impressed that he knew the story but after the fifth time grew tiresome! Upon her arrival though she had been warned several times not to make the crossing and that the Yemen was not the best place to be at that moment. So instead she did a little research at her hotel and found that she could instead detour north, instead of east, before heading home from Addis Ababa.

Ronnie was used to the looks she received when she travelled alone, but she didn't care and even if it did sometimes bother her, a tiny bit, as it wasn’t always fun to be a single female in some countries… She would probably never, ever travel with anyone else again, not after the ill-fated trip with Ray a few years previously. It had been an unmitigated disaster from start to finish!

“I really like this place.” Ronnie said to herself as she wrote on a postcard for the Jazzagals.

Asmara was full of a strange and wonderful mix of architecture, from the Italian style Catholic Cathedral and art deco cinemas to the futuristic aeroplane shaped service station she passed everyday. This continued to be the case, the more she explored and when she booked a tour of the grand governor's palace, she was surprised to find out it dated from the 19th century.

“Wow!” Ronnie exclaimed as she stepped into the grand auditorium of the opera house, the ornate decoration and large size not matching the outside at all.


End file.
